


everything is not what it seems

by losersclaia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bartender Jace, F/F, M/M, Musician Simon Lewis, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersclaia/pseuds/losersclaia
Summary: Jace watched the couple off in the distance sitting next to each other. The beautiful brunette boy was telling something to his girl with too much enthusiasm but she listened and laughed at the right times. They were a pretty cute couple.





	everything is not what it seems

**Author's Note:**

> big shout out to my beta AnnCherie !! ( sunjimon on tumblr)

Jace watched the couple off in the distance sitting next to each other. The beautiful brunette boy was telling something to his girl with too much enthusiasm but she listened and laughed at the right times. They were a pretty cute couple. Jace would almost, as Izzy says "ship it" or whatever, but there was a little problem. The boy in question was Simon Lewis who played guitar every Friday and Sunday at the bar Jace works at, and Jace is completely gone for the guy. 

The singer is cute, with his glasses sliding of off his nose, messy brown hair and t-shirts with nerd-ish stuff on them.

He always comes in company a redhead girl with her warm smile and pale as paper skin and another girl with short brown curly hair, caramel eyes, and dark skin. She's beautiful, that one. Most of the guys at the bar trace her every move in leather skirts and vintage shirts as she moves gracefully in rhythm with the music Simon is playing. The redhead girl is always by her side. 

Simon sits on the tall chair with his acoustic guitar. He starts to play the first few chords and Jace is lost, listening to every single sound with his entire body. Vibrations in Simon's voice makes the blonde shiver. Suddenly all the other bar noises are gone and all he can hear is the brunettes song, slow and… about love of course. Love for his girlfriend.

When he's done with first song Jace is the one clapping the loudest. Simon catches his eyes for a second and smiles at him and Jace is gone.

The brunette finishes the gig and comes up to his girls. Simon and his dark-haired girlfriend hug and she kisses him on the cheek making his whole face light up. They sit close to each other. So close. Jace is sure they're a couple.

They look so happy together Jace was ready to vomit. 

He wants to kiss Simon's cheek and tell him how good he was. 

Bloody Maia and her perfect personality, great style, and dazzling looks. 

***

Later on in the week Simon comes up to him out of nowhere. 

“Hey… Jace,” he looked at badge on his t-shirt with his name on it. “Can I get an ice tea?” he smiled cheerily and Jace smiled back. 

Simon never orders anything, usually, just plays the gig and leaves. 

“One ice tea coming.” He winks and pours liquid into the glass. “No alcohol today?”

“No alcohol at all,” Simon answers. “I don't have best memories with that.” His face drops a little after the end of sentence.

Jace decided to drop the topic. 

“What are you doing here anyway? There’s no gig today.” he puts a straw in glass and gives it to Simon. 

“Thanks.” he takes the drink. “Well, yeah, but I live in the dorm a few blocks away and I was bored,” he shrugged his shoulders. “Do you ever leave this place?”

Jace was already dazzled by conversation with his crush that so far had lasted longer than just "hi". 

He watched Simon's movements as he was talking. He was moving a lot and pushing his glasses up on his nose. Was it a nervous tick? Jace had those too sometimes.

“Well yeah. My brother's fiancé owns this place and I live upstairs,” he pointed a finger toward the ceiling. 

“Wow dude... that's so cool.” Simon's eyes lit up and it was all Jace could ever ask for. 

“I guess it is.”

Simon put down empty glass and looked at it for a second and then at Jace. “Can I have one more?”

“Sure.”

Simon ended up staying almost till closing. He talked about his favourite music and movies and what he doing in college and how hard it is. Jace tells him how he dropped out of high school to help his father before he died and afterwards was adopted and now has three siblings. 

Simon had this thing where he listened to someone with his whole body. He got engaged in the story. He asked questions. Jace loved every second of that moment.

***

Next time he sees Simon, it's at his Friday gig. His girlfriend and the redhead are here too. Simon is up on stage getting ready when she comes up to Jace. 

“Hey, can I get… umm, vodka with sprite?” she says quickly. 

Jace was blocking out every word she had just said, still looking at Simon behind her back. 

“Emm.. hello?” She waved her hand in front of his face, taking him out of his trance. 

Jace jumped a bit. “Hey, how can I help you?”

The girl looks behind her for a second and smiles weirdly. 

“Vodka with sprite?” she repeats with some annoyance in her voice but she smiles at the end. 

“Coming at ya.” He started to prepare the drink. 

His eyes escaped to Simon again, who was almost ready to play. The whole bar was filled with the laughs and excited screams of happy people. The place was as crowded as every Friday, but all he could see was the dorky guy on stage. 

“Here you go.” he handed the girl her glass.

“You only poured vodka in it,” she laughed, staring at her drink. “Wow, you are so gone.”

Jace looked at her, only a little confused, but his cheeks became red. 

“You like Simon, right?” She turned around and looked at the guitarist and then back at Jace. 

“No?” he scoffed, trying. He really did. 

“Oh, come on, you're not exactly subtle.” She rolled her eyes. “You should ask him out.”

Jace froze in confusion. He looked at girl with a raised eyebrow. “Okay, listen…”

“Maia,” she said. 

“Yeah, listen Maia, I don't know what you're trying to do but isn't he your boyfriend?”

Maia started laughing. Hard. Seriously, she was laughing so hard the redhead girl looked in her direction with weird look on her face. 

“I'm gay,” she finally says when spasms of laughs end. “That red one over there--,” she points at pale girl, “--is my girlfriend Clary.”

“Okay, I totally... didn't expect that one.” Jace couldn't help but smile. “That's great information you just gave me.”

“You're such a dork, oh my God,” she patted his shoulder. “Just between us, Simon would totally say yes.”

And then she's gone. She sits down next to Clary and kisses her cheek. She tells her something and they both start laughing and then look at Jace with amusement in eyes. Maia mouthed, “do it” to him and Clary held her thumbs up. 

He smiles and rolls his eyes.

*** 

After the gig lots of people start to leave. Maia and Clary left too, leaving Simon alone. He was still at stage cleaning up all the sound system stuff and cables. 

Jace walked toward him and took some of the cables and began putting them in their place. 

“Nice one today,” he finally spoke. 

Simon looked at him from behind his glasses and smiled.

“Thanks,” he says quickly, “You know I like performing here. I know most of people.”

“And we have the best ice tea,” Jace adds. 

Simon laughed, and it's the most beautiful sound he could ever hear. He wants to make him laugh more. “Yeah, and a really handsome bartender…”

Jace looks at him shocked, but he's smiling fondly at him. “If you like me so much, how about we go out sometime?”

“Like a date?”his cheeks were red like roses

“Only if you want to.”

“Oh, I so want to.” he answered still embarrassed

Jace helps clean up the stage and then Simon stays for ice tea. They talk for a long time. Jace tells him about how he thought Maia was his girlfriend and the brunette laughs about as hard as Maia had. 

When Simon left all Jace could think about is how happy he was. Finally, truly happy.


End file.
